The Castaways
Roster The Crew: Jonas Grumby, William "Willie" Gilligan The Passengers: Thurston Howell III, Eunice "Lovey" Howell, Ginger Grant, Prof. Roy Hinkley, Mary Ann Summers Diet * fish, coconuts, pineapples (numerous episodes) * wild carrots, turnips and lettuce (They're Off and Running) * apples, wild celery (The Return of Wrongway Feldman) * bananas (Gilligan Gets Bugged) * pears (Gilligan's Personal Magnetism * guava (President Gilligan and St. Gilligan and the Dragon) * oranges, lemons, grapefruit (V for Vitamins) * papaya (Seer Gilligan and Topsy-Turvy) * dates (The Little Dictator) * grapes (All About Eva) * lobster (Seer Gilligan and Quick Before It Sinks) * oysters (The Big Gold Strike and Seer Gilligan) * crab meat/shish kabobs (The Matchmaker) * spare ribs (Where There's a Will) * turtle eggs (Sorry, You've Been Disconnected and Seer Gilligan) * sea gull eggs (The Invasion) * pies (banana cream, coconut cream, pineapple cream, coconut-pineapple cream, mango pie...) (numerous episodes) Activities * Badminton * Bowling * Checkers (Allergy Time) * Dreaming * Fencing (Mr. Howell mostly) * Fishing (several episodes) * Gambling and Wagering * Golf * Ping Pong * Polo * Pool Discoveries * the raft of the Minnow in The Big Gold Strike * the Eye of the Idol from Three to Get Ready * a treasure chest with cannonballs in Plant You Now, Dig You Later * a jet pack from It's a Bird, It's a Plane * a magician's trunk in It's Magic * a tiki statue in Waiting for Watubi * a crate of surgical scrubs and medical uniforms (possibly) before A Nose by Any Other Name * a crate of Silent Film equipment in Castaways Pictures Presents * a crate of coconuts packed in newspapers in Not Guilty * a telephone cable in You've Been Disconnected * World War Two crates with grenades, guns and ammo in Forward March * a government attaché case with files from WW2 in The Invasion * a Polynesian totem pole in High Man on the Totem Pole * ancient stone tablets in The Secret of Gilligan's Island * a crate of medical supplies (possibly) before Slave Girl * a crate of old clothes rejected by the Salvation Army before Bang! Bang! Bang! * a crate of seventeen packs of playing cards with the numbers washed off before Bang! Bang! Bang! Resources * freshwater (Water Water Everywhere) * keptiburra/captivora berries (Topsy-Turvy) * mind-reading seeds (Seer Gilligan) * natural gas (Gilligan Meets Jungle Boy and Sorry, You've Been Disconnected) * oleander (Not Guilty) * rubber trees (Sorry, You've Been Disconnected) * scheelite phosphorescent rocks (Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho) * strychnosfera plants (Slave Girl) Inventions * Bamboo Island Taxi * Bamboo Lawn Chairs * Bicycle-Powered Radar * Electric Generator * Fish Scale * Geiger Counter * Gilligan's Glue * Hypodermic Needle * Island Telephone * Mary Ann's Sewing Machine * Non-Allergic Soap in Allergy Time * Pedal-Powered Dental Chair * Pedal-Powered Hacksaw * Pedal-Powered Scuba Pump * Pedal-Powered Washing Machine * Polo Pony * Professor's Barometer * Professor's Guillotine * Ship's Wheel Phonograph * Pottery Wheel * Seismograph * Stethoscope * Thermometer Inventory * tool box (wood saw, hack saw, machete, rope, chisel, hammer, crowbar, ruler, hand drill, pliers, screwdriver, monkeywrench) * hatchet * box of matches * pistol * flare gun (model M-194C) * blankets * fishing rod and tackle * fishing net * wood and nails from the wreckage * a wood barrel * several wooden buckets * a radio * a transmitter * a fire extinguisher * a barometer * a thermometer * an oxygen tank from the S.S. Minnow * a hot water bottle * a frying pan * a black kettle * a spatula * wooden crates * a life preserver * a dozen rain coats * a first aid kit * a picnic basket * two diving masks * a wet suit Trivia * Of the Castaways, Mr. Howell and Mary Ann are the only two with brown eyes. * In the above photo, the Castaways are shown with a different radio than they have on the series. * During casting, Jayne Mansfield turned down the role of Ginger so she could focus on movies, Carroll O'Connor of "All in The Family" fame tested for the role of the Skipper and "Nine To Five" star Dabney Coleman tested for the role of the Professor. Jerry Van Dyke of later "Coach" fame was interested in playing Gilligan, but he was talked out of it by his manager, who believed "My Mother, The Car," would be a bigger hit. (It wasn't.) Raquel Welch also reportedly auditioned for the role of Mary Ann. * Actress Cassandra Peterson, better known as Elvira, the Mistress of the Dark, almost replaced Judith Baldwin as Ginger in The Harlem Globetrotters on Gilligan's Island. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S.S. Minnow Crew Category:S.S. Minnow Passengers